The Pain of Keeping Secrets
by Kagome1514
Summary: When Kagome has a terrible nightmare involving Inuyasha she is completely shaken. What happens when Kagome's nightmare comes true? Will Kagome be able to handle it....or not?
1. Haunting Images

Hey Minna-san! Just to let u know this was my first ff that I ever wrote so if u review(please do btw) be gentle. I figured I wanted to send this in to show some contrast to my other fic(soon to be fics). So please review! (( ))= author's notes  
  
' ' = thought  
  
Kagome had just come home from school. She closed the front door behind her. She was remembering the hard day at school she had just had. She had taken a really hard test in math. ((Don't u hate math?)) ' All I want to do is just relax after that stupid test.' It was then Kagome realized how quiet the house was. ' Mama and the others are probably out. I hope they'll be back soon.' The house wasn't just quiet, it was silent.  
  
Kagome felt uneasy with the silence and decided to look around the house to check if anyone was home. She was walking down the hall, with the dining room on her left, when she heard heavy breathing through the thin, paper, screen. Kagome slid open the door and walked into the room to a sight that completely shocked her.  
  
Her family was there in the dining room, but laying on the floor in pools of blood. Standing over them was Inuyasha, his back turned to her. Kagome looked closely and saw blood covering his hands and dripping from his claws. It was then that Inuyasha noticed her presence. Inuyasha turned around so he was facing Kagome.  
  
Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest like it wanted to rip out of her ribcage. Inuyasha's eyes were entirely blood-red. He had two purple marks on his left cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome." Suddenly, Inuyasha was right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his. His hands were leaving blood stains on the white shirt of her uniform. Inuyasha used his right hand to hold the right side of Kagome's face to his chest, right where his hear was.  
  
Kagome could only stare with wide eyes, full of shock, that would not close. She could not move, or speak, because of her shock. Her heart still pounded like it wanted to leave her ribcage. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's steady heartbeat pounding through her head. It was the only thing that filled her thoughts. Kagome then became aware of Inuyasha's body moving with the steady rythmn of his breathing.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how long they stayed like that when Inuyasha put his chin on top of her head. Every heartbeat of Inuyasha's seemed an eternity. Inuyasha moved his from her face and it joined his other hand in holding her body to his. All these movements were very slow in registering in Kagome's mind.  
  
Kagome could hear Inuyasha breathe through his nose deeply. His hands twitched and suddenly he let go of her and ran off. Kagome noticed he was still full youkai as he ran off. Kagome blinked but her family was still as they had been. She walked numbly to the phone in a different hallway. She picked up the phone and with trembling fingers dialed 911.  
  
As she put the phone up to her left ear she looked at a mirror that hung on the wall in front of her. She had a blood-stained handprint on her right cheek. ' Wait since when is there a mirror here?' Suddenly, everything hits home as she gazes at her stained cheek in the reflection. She drops the phone and doesn't even hear the emergency operator asking questions. Tears stream down Kagome's face but don't wash away the handprint. Kagome sinks to her knees, screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kagome sat up with a jerk, silent now. She is drenched in cold sweat and her face is tear-stained. ((though she doesn't realized any of this.)) Suddenly a familiar voice next to her asks, "Kagome, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Kagome nodded, afraid to look at his face. Afraid his eyes would be all red and he would have purple marks on his face.  
  
Inuyasha's voice spoke again, "I heard you scream. Are you all right?" Kagome felt Inuyasha lean forward in concern and realized he was on his knees right next to her. Kagome didn't trust her voice so she nodded again. Kagome looked at her clothing with a critical eye. She was not wearing her school uniform but her pajamas. Kagome lay back down.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha sit back. She could feel his eyes on her face. ' Was it a dream? It felt so real. Why is Inuyasha staring at my face? Oh God! Is the handprint still on my face?' Kagome gingerly felt her right cheek, rubbing her fingers over her cheek and jaw. Her skin felt smooth and a little moise. No blood-stain. She brought an index finger to the bottom of her right eye and traced the moist trail to her chin. ' I cried?'  
  
Kagome's heart had been beating at that crazy pace it had been during her dream, but it was starting to slow down now. She was sure Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat and she was right.  
  
Inuyasha sat right next to Kagome. He watched her rub her fingers over her cheek and jaw, then trace the trail where tears had fallen. Inuyasha was worried. Kagome's heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace, and had been for some time, was just starting to slow down. Kagome hadn't looked at him once, or spoken.  
  
Kagome willed herself to turn her head and look at Inuyasha. What she saw made her smile. Inuyasha's were their normal amber, he had no marks on his face, and he was gazing at her with an adorably worried look. "I'm fine Inuyasha. It was just a nightmare, nightmares fade." Kagome was proud of herself for her voice hadn't trembled once. Inuyasha growled worriedly, but nodded and left the hut.  
  
' Gone back to sleep in his tree. Good. That way he won't bother me about my nightmare.' Kagome rolled onto her side, facing the doorway of the hut, and soon fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	2. The Nightmares Won't Fade

OO Scary! Ok, here's the next chap!  
The Nightmares Won't Fade Kagome woke up abruptly, torn from sleep. It had happened again. This was the third night in a row Kagome had had that awful nightmare.  
  
Kagome looked around the room and saw Inuyasha wasn't there. She breather a sigh of relief. ' I'm lucky Inuyasha doesn't know the nightmares haven't faded. He'd probably never stop bugging me until I told him the nightmare. Which I'm not going to do.'  
  
***Later that day***  
  
Kagome glanced at the well. ' Just a few more feet and I'll be home. That baka! Right now I don't care about the stupid shards! I just want to go home! Take a real bath, see my friends and family, catch up on my schoolwork. That's it! I'm going to "sit" him!'  
  
Kagome let Inuyasha finish saying she couldn't go home because they hadn't found a jewel shard yet, then she said, "Inuyasha. Sit!" Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he fell face forward into the ground, muttering curses as he went.  
  
Kagome stepped over Inuyasha carefully and went to the well's edge. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's prone form and said, "I'll be back in three days." Then she jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome's feet hit the bottom of the well. As soon as they did a glowing purplish light filled the bottom of the well. A moment later Kagome sunk through the ground and was transported through the well.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw the dark form of the roof of the wellhouse. She climbed the ladder that was against the wall of the well, right in front of her. When she got out of the well Kagome opened the door to the wellhouse and exited.  
  
Kagome sat at the table, eating slowly. ' How come the nightmare keeps reoccuring? What's causing me to dream this? Does Inuyasha even have a youkai form?' Kagome was pulled away from her thoughts when her mother asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up from her meal and asked "What do you mean?" Her mother replied, "You are just so quiet, it's very unlike you. I know something's wrong, tell me."  
  
Kagome took one look one look at her mom's face and knew her mother would catch her if she lied. ((Aren't moms like that?)) "I had a nightmare three nights ago and it keeps coming back every night. I don't know what to do." Her mother looked at her for a second, then said, "Maybe it would go away if you told me about it." Kagome looked back down at her dinner and said, "Let's wait till after dinner."  
  
It was after dinner and Kagome and her mother were in Kagome's room, both of them on Kagome's bed. Kagome didn't want to tell every detail but her mother insisted. "I had just gotten home from school...."  
  
At parts of the story Kagome would cry and her mother would rub her back, soothing her, and tell her to go on with the story. By the end of the story Kagome's mother was cradling a sobbing Kagome in her arms, whispering words of comfort. Finally, Kagome stopped crying and smiled at her mother. " Thank you Mama." Her mother just nodded and stroked Kagome's hair.  
  
"Well, I should let you get to bed. Good night dear." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Good night Mama." Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome's mother left the room and closed the door behind her. As soon as her mother had gone Kagome changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth, went back to her room, turned off the lights and climbed into bed.  
  
Kagome's family was sitting in the dining room, enjoying tea, when the door to the room was opened with a bang hard engough to close it again once the person stepped through. It was Inuyasha, but not the Inuyasha the family knew. This Inuyasha had blood-red eyes, purple marks on his left cheek, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
Without warning Inuyasha lunged forward, hand outstretched and sunk his claws into the old man's flesh. He pulled his claws out and moved with lightning speed and stabbed the other two. He moved back and forth between them, stabbing flesh, until Kagome's family laton the floor in pools of blood.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Kagome stepped in.....  
  
Kagome woke up immediately. She felt sick to her stomack and her whole body trembled. Kagome knew she was going to be sick and ran out of her room to the bathroom.  
  
Kagome sat with her back against the cupboard beneath the sink. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head was resting in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. She felt ready to throw up again.  
  
' Oh gods! Why do I keep having these nightmares? Why?' Kagome sat there like that for an hour before getting up and heading back to her room. Kagome lay in bed awhile before she finally fell asleep again.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	3. Like Out of a Nightmare

Here's the next chap! Enjoy!  
3. Like out of a Nightmare Inuyasha glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She looked slightly thinner and there were the beginnings of shadows beneath her eyes. She looked tired. He decided to mention it to her. "Kagome, are you all right? You look tired."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I was up late last night working on school work." Inuyasha looked at her again and thought, ' Stupid school. Why does she care so much about it anyway?'  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn. ' That's the first time I've ever lied to Inuyasha. I really hope that'll be the last.' The truth was Kagome had only gotten a few hours of sleep because of the nightmare.  
  
"Hey Sango, can I ride on Kilala?" Kagome asked. "Sure. Why do you ask?" Sango asked. "I'm a little tired and Inuyasha needs to be able to defend against youkai." Kagome replied. "Ok, climb on."Sango said. Kagome nodded and hopped on.  
  
They had been travelling for awhile when Inuyasha suddenly picked up a familiar scent. Kouga. Kagome sat up straighter so she wasn't slouching. A moment later Kouga came running up.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and said with a growl, "What do you want?" Kouga replied, "I'm here to get my woman." *Miroku and the others on Kilala sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I don't see anyone here who's your woman." Kouga grinned, "Then you must be blind and stupid because Kagome's right over there." Inuyasha growls, baring his fangs, "Kagome is not your woman!"  
  
The fighting had been going on for awhile. Inuyasha and Kouga each exchanging quips. Finally Kouga said something that made Inuyasha snap, "You don't do a very good job protecting Kagome. Every time that dead miko comes you go running to her like a pup begging for a treat from it's master."  
  
Kagome felt her heart give a twinge. Kouga's statement semmed very true.  
  
At Kouga's comment Inuyasha lost his hold on his rage. He could feel his youkai blood taking over....  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt her miko powers tickle the back of her mind. Something wasn't right. Kagome climbed off Kilala's back and walked to Miroku. "Did you sense anything?" Miroku looked at Kagome and shook his head no. Miroku asked, "Did you?" Kagome nodded and walked slowly over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should just leave Kouga alone and keep looking for the jewel shards." Kagome said. Inuyasha just shook his head. Kagome walked in front and gasped when she looked at him. His eyes were completely blood-red, his cheek had the two purple slashes, and his forehead had the purple crescent moon on it.  
  
Kagome's wide eyes traveled over Inuyasha's face. His face was exactly the same as in her nightmares. Suddenly, she sensed jewel shards moving behind her. Kouga had come up behind her and grabbed her. However, before he even moved a step Inuyasha snatched her out of Kouga's arms. Before she knew it Kagome found herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, pressed against his body.  
  
Kouga took a step forward and said with a snarl, "Get your hands off my woman!" Inuyasha replied just as vehemently, "She's not your woman. Now get going or you'll find my claws in you!" Kagome turned her head and gave Kouga a pleading look while mouthing, "Just go!" Kouga nodded, turned and ran off. Kagome looked Inuyasha's face and saw he was smirking smugly.  
  
Kagome said quietly, "Kouga's gone now. You can let go of me." Kagome thought, ' Normally I'd give anything to be in his arms, but not like this. I don't want to be in his arms when he's like this.' Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's face carefully, that's when Kagome noticed the marks on Inuyasha's face were fading and she could see gold starting to come into his eyes. A moment later Inuyasha was back to normal. He took a look at Kagome in his arms and blushed, quickly releasing her.  
  
Inuyasha began looking around and asked, "What happened to Kouga?" Kagome gave him a funny look and asked, "You don't remember?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look and asked, "Remember what?" Kagome spoke hesitantly, "You got angry at Kouga and....transformed.........into a full youkai." Everyone gave Kagome wide-eyed stares. (( They haven't seen Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha didn't remember.)) Inuyasha asked, "What happened?" Kagome replied, "You and Kouga argued for awhile."  
  
Shippo burst in, "Then Kouga snuck up behind Kagome and grabbed her. Before he even moved a step you snatched Kagome away from him. Then Kouga said, ' Get your hands off my woman!' Then you said, ' She's not your woman! Now get going or you'll find my claws in you!' After a sec Kouga nodded and then ran off. Then...." Shippo cut off at a look from Kagome((who knew Shippo had heard what she said and if Shippo told Inuyasha things would get akward.)) and changed what he had been about to say "...you went back to normal."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Are we going to stand here all day or start looking for shards?" After Kagome said that everyone got going.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	4. Different Kinds of Dreams

Good news for u guys. I already have this fic finished so there's no wait for updates. Yay! Enjoy!  
4. Different Kinds of Dreams Kagome sat up. She had another nightmare. It had been the same nightmare for the last three days. It was back to the very first nightmare she had had, where Inuyasha was standing over her family's bodies. ' Why haven't these stopped?' Kagome wondered. Kagome lay back down and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy. It took two hours for Kagome to fall asleep.  
  
Kagome was almost at the well, the only thing stopping her was Inuyasha. "Why won't you let me go home?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and replied, "Because I don't want you to go home." Kagome asked, "Why not?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and smiled, saying, "Because I want you to stay here with me forever." With that, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close. Still smiling, Inuyasha said, "I love you Kagome" Then Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's.  
  
Kagome waited only a second before kissing him back. His lips felt so wonderful. They were soft, warm, and comforting. After a few minutes they both pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes and wore big smiles. Kagome said, "I love you too." This time it was Kagome who initiated the kiss. Kagome realized this would always make her happy, being with Inuyasha like this.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Sunlight was filtering into Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled, remembering her dream. ' It was such a nice dream.' Kagome thought. Kagome still felt exhausted though. They had spent the last three days fighting youkai and had only found one jewel shard. ' And to make matters worse I have a test coming up tomorrow.' Kagome yawned and decided she needed more sleep. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was being shaken "awake".  
  
Kagome groaned, then opened her eyes. The person who had woken her up was Shippo. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku stirring. Shippo flashed her a big smile and said cheerfully, "Good Morning!" Kagome smiled smiled, remembering her dream again, and said, "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Just then a very loud slap was heard behind them, accompanied by Sango's voice screaming, "Hentai!" Sure enough, when Kagome looked behind her Miroku had a big red handprint on his face. Kagome grinned at the two's antics. ' They go through this every morning. Sango and Miroku wake up, Miroku rubs Sango's butt, Sango slaps Miroku and calls him a pervert.'  
  
Kagome went over to her pack to check she wasn't leaving anything behind then said, "Bye guys. I'm heading home for three or four days. Be good Shippo." Shippo gave her an angelic look and said, while crossing his fingers behind his back, "I will." Kagome waved goodbye and headed to the well.  
  
For once Inuyasha was not at the well. Kagome sat on the edge of the well, then pushed herself into the well her bag over her shoulder.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	5. Dream Come True

InuYasha Tendo @ Mannie.us   
**5. Dream Come True **  
Kagome sat at a table in her school cafeteria eating her lunch while studying her mathbook and notes she had copied of her friend Yumi. ' Good thing I have math last today. Gives me time to study.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome sat at her desk frowning at one of the problems on her test. 'This test is so hard!' Kagome thought grumpily. After forty minutes the teacher told them to pass the tests up. All the kids in the class breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang.  
Hojo was walking over to Kagome's desk. He asked plitely, "May I walk you home?" Kagome smiled and said, "Sure!" with fake enthusiasm.  
  
They were about halfway home when Hojo asked, "When's the next time you want to go out?" Kagome wanted to say ' Never!' but she remembered her friends wanted her to go out with Hojo instead of "that psycho boyfriend" of hers. So instead Kagome said, "How about this Saturday?" Hojo replied with a smile, "Ok!" Now they were at the bottom of the steps leading to the shrine.  
Hojo said, "Kagome. I really like you." When Kagome turned her head towards Hojo he kissed her on the mouth. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching...  
  
Inuyasha had just come out of the wellhouse when he heard Kagome's voice. He walked over to the top of the staris and what he saw shocked him. Kagome was kissing a human boy! On the mouth!  
Inuyasha felt angry and turned around, not knowing where he was going. Inuyasha blinked, finding himself in front of Kagome's dining room door.   
  
Kagome pulled away, blushing. Hojo said akwardly, "So see you Saturday?" Kagome nodded. Kagome climbed the steps and waved goodbye to Hojo. ' I can't believe he just kissed me! My first kiss! I think I should just go inside and calm down a bit.'  
Kagome went inside the house and closed the door behind her. It was about 3:00pm. She was remembering the hard day at school she had just had. Her test in math had been hard. ((Don't u hate math?)) ' All I want to do is just relax after that stupid test.' It was then Kagome realized how quiet the house was. ' Mama and the others are probably out. I hope they'll be back soon.' The house wasn't just quiet, it was silent.  
Kagome felt uneasy with the silence and decided to look around the house to check if anyone was home. She was walking down the hall, with the dining room on her left, when she heard heavy breathing through the thin, paper, screen. Kagome slid open the door and walked into the room to a sight that completely shocked her.  
Her family was there in the dining room, but laying on the floor in pools of blood. Standing over them was Inuyasha, his back turned to her. Kagome looked closely and saw blood covering his hands and dripping from his claws. It was then that Inuyasha noticed her presence. Inuyasha turned around so he was facing Kagome.  
Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest like it wanted to rip out of her ribcage. Inuyasha's eyes were entirely blood-red. He had two purple marks on his left cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome." Suddenly, Inuyasha was right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his. His hands were leaving blood stains on the white shirt of her uniform. Inuyasha used his right hand to hold the right side of Kagome's face to his chest, right where his heart was.  
Kagome could only stare with wide eyes, full of shock, that would not close. She could not move, or speak, because of her shock. Her heart still pounded like it wanted to leave her ribcage. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's steady heartbeat pounding through her head. It was the only thing that filled her thoughts. Kagome then became aware of Inuyasha's body moving with the steady rythmn of his breathing.   
Kagome wasn't sure how long they stayed like that when Inuyasha put his chin on top of her head. Every heartbeat of Inuyasha's seemed an eternity. Inuyasha moved his from her face and it joined his other hand in holding her body to his. All these movements were very slow in registering in Kagome's mind.  
Kagome could hear Inuyasha breathe through his nose deeply. His hands twitched and suddenly he let go of her and ran off. Kagome noticed he was still full youkai as he ran off. Kagome blinked but her family was still as they had been. She walked numbly to the phone in a different hallway. She picked up the phone and with trembling fingers dialed 911. A moment later a woman's voice said, "Emergency operator. What's your emergency?" Kagome's voice trembled, "I need an ambulance. My family has been very badly wounded. I'll need three stretchers." The woman asked, "The address?" Kagome gave the woman her address. "The ambulance will be there shortly. Don't worry." Kagome replied, "Thank you." and hung up the phone.  
Kagome went back to the dining room. She made sure everyone was breathing, then wadded up material she found in other rooms and pressed the material against the wounds to help stop the bleeding.  
In minutes Kagome heard the sirens of ambulances. The front door was opened and Kagome called out, "In here!" The dining room doors opened and many men came in bearing stretchers.   
Her family was put on the stretchers and taken out of the room quickly. A man came up to Kagome and asked, "Can you walk?" Kagome nodded and said, "I'm not hurt." They both headed quickly outside, climbing in the back of an ambulance.  
In the ambulance lay Kagome's grandfather. He had an IV hooked up to his hand and the ambulance team was dealing with his wounds as best they could. Kagome heard the people calling out things about her grandfather's condition to the driver who put it through to a waiting medical staff at the hospital. Kagome said, "Grandfather, hold on. Please." Withing a few minutes they were at the hospital. Everyone quickly piled out of the ambulances and the stretchers were rushed inside.  
A crowd of nurses and doctors surrounded the stretchers, taking them through the hospital halls. A doctor called out, "We need to get these patients to the OR!" ((Operating Room)). "You'll have to wait in the waiting room!" a nurse called out to Kagome.  
A nurse came up to Kagome and asked, "Are you hurt?" Kagome shook her head no. The nurse said, "We're going to need information on your family." Kagome sat in a nearby chair and recited information to the nurse who wrote it down on charts according to patient. "All done! Would you like to change?" the nurse asked. Kagome nodded and the nurse left.  
Soon the nurse returned with a spare set of scrubs. "You can change in that room there." the nurse said while pointing to a vacant room. Kagome nodded and went into the room.  
Once in the room Kagome quickly changed her clothes. There was a small bathroom in the back of the room. Kagome went in there began to wash her hands. Kagome looked up into the mirror above the sink and gasped. There was a bloody handprint on her cheek and jaw. Kagome started scrubbing her face until the handprint was gone, then dried her hands and face off on a nearby piece of paper towel.  
Kagome looked at her ruined uniform for a moment, then threw it in the trash. She then left the vacant room and sat in a chair in the waiting room.   
  
***Three hours later***  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" a nurse asked. Kagome nodded. "Follow me please." Kagome got up and followed the nurse to a door with the number 107 on it. "Your family is inside." The nurse opened the door and went in, with Kagome following.  
"Your family just got out of surgery. Their wounds were very serious and will take awhile to heal. They will have to stay here for three weeks." the nurse said. Kagome just nodded. "Their anesthetics are very heavy. They will be out of it for at least 2 days. I insist that you go home once visiting hours are over." the nurse then added. "I'll leave you be and come get you when it's time for you to go home. You need to go home and take care of yourself." Then the nurse left the room.  
Kagome grabbed a chair and put it in the center of the room so she could watch all three beds. Their heart monitors bleeped softly and there was the steady drip of the IVs. 'My nightmare came true. Inuyasha attacked my family.' At that thought Kagome began to weep for hours, unable to stop even when the nurse came in telling her she had to go home.  
Next  
Previous 


	6. The Start of Something New

InuYasha Tendo @ Mannie.us   
** The Start of Something New**  
Kagome was on her hand and knees in her dining room. She was scrubbing the floor, she had already finished scrubbing the table. ' How am I supposed to get any sleep when I'm so worried about my family? Sleep! Hah! Like I'll ever get any!' Kagome had finished scrubbing the floor and was now gathering the cleaner and soggy paper towels.   
Kagome went into the kitchen and threw the paper towels away, then set the cleaner on the counter. She went over to the sink and washed her hands, then dried them on a towel.   
Inuyasha was looking through the window into Kagome's bedroom.The light was on, the bed was made, and the room was empty. Inuyasha opened the window and slipped into the room.  
He followed Kagome's scent to a hallway by the dining room when a stronger scent filled his nostrils and made him dizzy. It was an overly sweet smell mixed with something acidic. Inuyasha plugged his nose and entered the dining room.  
This was where the smell had come from. The floor and tables were shining. From behind him came Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha turned around to talk with Kagome and accidentally let his hand fall. The oversweet smell filled his nostrils and he fell over, dizzy from the smell.  
Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side. ' If I could smell the cleaner no wonder Inuyasha's overwhelmed.' To Inuyasha Kagome said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just cleaning the floor and table. I didn't think you'd be coming." Kagome decided it would be best if she got Inuyasha away from the smell so she grabbed his shoulders and dragged him from the room and to a different part of the house.  
After about 15 minutes Inuyasha recovered and stood up. "Kagome what was that smell?!" Kagome replied, "It's the cleaner I used to clean the dining room."   
"What are you doing cleaning this late at night?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't sleep. My family went on vacation yesterday. They'll be gone three weeks." Kagome said. "Why can't you sleep? You've slept without being near your family before." Inuyasha mentioned. "Yeah but those are times when I'm in the Sengoku Jidai and even there I'm surrounded by noises. The house is just so unnaturally quiet, it freaks me out." Kagome said. She added to herself, ' That and I'm worried about my family.'  
Something nagged at the back of Kagome's mind. "Why are you here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his mouth and only managed to mumble. Kagome asked, "What'd you say?" Inuyasha yelled in reply, "I came to make sure you weren't having another stupid nightmare!" Looking down, Kagome said to herself quietly, ((although audible to Inuyasha)) "Nightmare? I'd say it was nightmare." Inuyasha asked, "What was your nightmare about?" Kagome blinked, then remembered Inuyasha had sensitive hearing and had probably heard her mumble.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Does it really matter?" Inuyasha replied a little haughtily, "Guess not." Kagome said, "I'm going to my room to try and get some sleep. You should probably go and get some sleep." With that Kagome went to her room.  
Kagome changed into her pajamas. She looked at the borrowed scrubs and noticed there were blood stains on the knees where she had knelt on the floor. ' I can't believe Inuyasha didn't notice! I gotta get rid of these before he does.' She wrapped the clothes into a ball; went over to her desk and grabbed her body spray, and sprayed the clothes until she could smell the body spray clearly.  
Kagome left the room, with clothes in hand, and went outside. Kagome put the clothes in the trashbin by the sidewalk, then went back up the steps and back inside. ' Lucky for me the trash pick up is tomorrow morning.' Kagome was at her bedroom door when she heard movement from inside. She said quietly, "Sit." Within seconds,a thump followed, along with Inuyasha's curses. Kagome opened the door and went inside.  
"I thought I said you should leave." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared up at her from his position on the floor."What was that sit for?" Kagome replied, "To see if you were in here." In a few moments the 'sit' command wore off and Inuyasha got up. Kagome sat at her desk where she began her nightly routine of brushing her hair. When she finished she put her brush down and said, "I'm going to go brush my teeth." Kagome got up, left the room, and went to the bathroom.  
Kagome didn't look into the mirror the whole time she was brushing her teeth, afraid she'd see a red handprint on her face. ' Why is Inuyasha hanging around?' Kagome rinsed off her toothbrush, set it down on the counter, turned off the faucet, then dried her hands and face off on a towel. She turned off the light then left the room and went back to her room. Inuyasha was no longer in the room. Kagome turned off her lamp and climbed into bed. She lay in bed, but couldn't fall asleep. Kagome even kept her eyes closed, but she didn't fall asleep until 3am.  
Kagome's alarm rang at 6:45am. She groggily reached out a hand and shut it off. Kagome reluctantly got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on. She spent about half an hour getting ready for school. Kagome grabbed her backpack and went to the front door, where she slipped on her shoes, then put on her backpack and left the house.  
It took Kagome 20 minutes to walk to school. Class was going to start in 10 minutes so Kagome went and waited in front of the classroom. Her group of friends came running up to her. "Kagome you're actually here!" Her friends talked to her until the bell rang, then they all went inside the class.   
Kagome felt numb inside All she wanted was to visit her family. She had gotten through all her other classes, this was the last class of the day. She had not really paid attention, but had done the things the teachers asked. Her friends had been curious as to why she was not wearing her school uniform, she told them she had lost it.  
Kagome was now out of school. She decided she would walk to the hospital to check on her family.  
Kagome was now at the hospital. She went inside and signed in at the front desk, then went straight to room 105. She opened the door and went inside.  
Her family was just as she had seen them last. Kagome went over to her mother's bed and was surprised when her mother started to open her eyes.  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were now open. She turned her head towards to Kagome and said, "Kagome? Where are we?" Kagome had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She was surprised that her mother was awake. Kagome replied to her mother, "You, Sota, and Grandpa are in the hospital, healing. I'm not hurt. You came in the hospital yesterday." Mrs. Higurashi got a sad look on her face and said, "I remember what happened. He attacked us, but he looked different. He had red eyes and purple on his face."  
Kagome knew who she was talking about. She was talking about Inuyasha.  
Sota and Kagome's grandpa were waking up. Sota called out. "Kagome? Kagome where are you?" Kagome quickly went over to Sota's side, kneeling on the floor and grabbing the hand of his that didn't have the IV in it. Kagome said comfortingly, "I'm right here Sota." Sota relaxed a bit and said, "I'm glad. Are you hurt?" Kagome shook her head while saying, "No. I'm not hurt."  
Sota looked at Kagome with sad eyes and said, "It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked us." Kagome shook her head and said firmly, "That wasn't Inuyasha. He was a full-demon and not Inuyasha at all." Sota asked, "That wasn't Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head again and said, "No, it wasn't."  
Kagome stayed for a couple of hours, talking with her family until visiting hours were over. A nurse came in and said she had to go home. Kagome kissed her mother, brother, grandpa on the forehead and promised to come visit them soon. Then Kagome left the hospital and went home. Next  
Previous 


	7. Girly Chit Chat

InuYasha Tendo @ Mannie.us   
**7. Girly Chit-Chat**  
Kagome sat by the campfire, thinking about her visit to the hospital yesterday. She was staring glumly into the fire while slowly eating her food. Inuyasha and the others shared looks. Shippo asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up with a fake smile on her face and said, "I'm just wondering what my family's doing right now." Sango said, "That's right, didn't you mention your family was on vacation?" Kagome nodded. Miroku said, "I bet you wish you were where they are instead of with us."  
Kagome looked into her bowl and thought, ' I wish I was with them but not going what they're going through. Why did this have to happen?' Kagome felt tears coming and in an effort to hold them back her nose turned red, and she sneezed from the effort of holding back her tears. All her effort was in vain, the tears came anyway.  
Kagome pretended to sneeze a couple of times more and wiped her nose with her napkin. She said, "My eyes are watering like crazy and my nose feels all funny. I hope I'm not getting sick." Shippo exclaimed, "You're sick!" Kagome replied, "No, but I might be getting sick." Sango suggested, "Why don't you take some medicine from your time?" Kagome said, "Good idea." then set down her bowl, went over to her backpack and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.   
Kagome looked at the bottle and thought, ' With all the nightmares I've been having I'll need these.' The bottle said, "For use as a sleep aid. Do not exceed specified amount. Do not take more than one dose at once. Wait at least 8 hours before taking a second dose." Kagome read how many pills she needed and emptied that many into her hand, closed the lid of the bottle and tossed the bottle back into the bottom of her bag. She grabbed a waterbottle, put the pills in her mouth, then swallowed them with water. She closed the waterbottle and put it back into her bag. Kagome went back to her original spot and picked up her bowl. As soon as she finished her dinner she yawned loudly. ' Wow, those pills work fast!' Kagome put her bowl down and yawned again, this time wider, louder, and for a longer amount of time. Kagome said with drooping eyelids, "I'm so tired. I think I'll go to sleep. Good night." Kagome stood up, grabbed her sleeping bag, and layed it out on the ground near the fire. As soon as Kagome had gotten into the sleeping bag she fell asleep.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping form and said, "Something's going on with Kagome that she's not telling us." Miroku and Sango said simultaneously, "I agree." Shippo asked, "What do you think it is?" Inuyasha replied, "I don't know but we're going to find out."  
It was the next morning. Sango walked over to Kagome and asked, "Hey Kagome, how about a bath in the hot springs? Shippo will stay here and watch the boys." Kagome thought how nice a hot bath would be and said, "Ok." So the girls went to the hot springs.  
Inuyasha watched them go and said, "Kagome tells Sango everything when they're at the hot springs. We'll find out what's up when Kagome goes to sleep."   
Sango and Kagome sat naked in the hot springs, completely relaxed. Sango suddenly said, "Kagome, I know something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is." Kagome looked down and said, "I don't think I can." Sagno squeezed Kagome's hand and said, "Please tell me. I just want to help you. It might help you to tell me what's making you hurt." Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Sango said, "I promise." Kagome took a deep breath and told Sango everything.   
Kagome was now in Sango's arms, crying hysterically. Sango rubbed her hand up and down Kagome's back saying, "Everything will be ok, I promise. Don't worry, I won't tell the boys anything." Kagome replied with a small smile, "Thank you." Sango smiled back and while wiping Kagome's cheeks with her thumbs said, "We might want to wash our faces. Inuyasha and Shippo will smell our tears if we don't." Kagome nodded and the girls bathed all over.  
Sango and Kagome climbed our of the hot springs, dried off, and put their clothes back on. As they were walking back to the campsite Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulders and Kagome leaned her head on Sango's shoulder. Once they were almost at the campsite Kagome and Sango stood up straight, arms at their sides. They looked at each other and smiled, then entered the campsite, still smiling.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in her sleeping bag and saw she was asleep. All three boys looked at Sango and Inuyasha asked, "Well, what did you find out?" Sango looked over at Kagome's sleeping form, a sad look on Sango's face. She said, "Nothing. She told me nothing." Inuyasha punched the ground with a fist and said, "Damn! It must be bad if she won't even tell you." Sango though, ' It is. Oh, it is.' Soon everyone went to sleep except Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought, 'If she won't tell us what's wrong, I'll keep her here 'till she does.' Then Inuyasha fell asleep.   
Kagome stood a few feet from the well. Inuyasha was preventing her from going home. "Let me go home!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha yelled back, "Not until you tell me what you're hiding!" Kagome yelled back exasperatedly, "I'm not hiding anything!" Inuyasha stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, please tell me!" Kagome said without looking at Inuyasah, "There's nothing to tell." Inuyasha shook her once and yelled, "Bull shit! You're lying to me." Kagome looked at him defiantly and yelled back, "No, I'm not! Inuyasha I'm getting tired of this, let me go home." Inuyasha said, while crossing his arms, "No."  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and glowered. "Inuyasha. Si-" Kagome was unable to finish the word because Inuyasha had clamped his hand over her mouth. Inuyasha said, "None of that. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!" while taking his hand off of her mouth. Kagome said without thinking, "Sit!" Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he fell forward, taking Kagome down with him. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and said, "That was stupid wench." Kagome grinned and said, "Guess it's a reflex."  
They had been there long enough for the rosary's effect to have worn off. They both knew it had worn off. Kagome said with a slight blush, "Inuyasha do you mind getting off?" Inuyasha replied with a tint of pink in his cheeks, "Not until you tell me what you're hiding." Kagome mad her face calm and said, "I'm not hiding anything."  
They stared at each other for awhile until a familiar voice said from above. "Oh my. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, then at each other, and blushed bright red. Inuyasha scrambled off Kagome in a flash. Kagome grabbed her bag and made a run for the well. She was stopped short by Inuyasha grabbing her wrist.  
Inuyasha asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kagome looked back Inuyasha angrily and said, "Home." Inuyasha said, "No you're not." Kagome yelled back, "Yes I am!" Shippo and Sango were also there with Miroku. Kagome cast a pleading look at Sango for help. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head and whispered, "If you keep her here against her will she'll never tell us what's wrong." Inuyasha sullenly let go of Kagome's wrist.  
Kagome was so surprised she didn't move. She looked over at Sango and Sango smiled at her, Kagome smiled back. Kagome said, "I'll be back in a couple of days. Bye!" Kagome waved then jumped in the well. Next  
Previous 


	8. World Turned UpsideDown

InuYasha Tendo @ Mannie.us   
**8. World Turned Upside-Down**  
Kagome ran out of the wellhouse, into her house, and dropped her bag off in her room. She ran out of the house, making sure to close the door behind her. ' It's been three days since I last visited my family in the hospital. I'm sure they're worried about me. I've been so worried about them! I hope Sota isn't mad at me for not visiting him in so long.' Kagome walked to the hospital.  
Kagome had signed in as a visitor then ran up to room 105. She opened the door and found the room empty. ' Where are they?' A nurse entered the room behind Kagome and asked, "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" Kagome turned around and nodded. The nurse said, "Please sit down." Kagome asked, "Where's my family?" All the nurse said was, "Will you please sit down?" Kagome asked again, "Where's my family?" The nurse saw Kagome wasn't going to sit down so she said slowly, "Your family isn't here anymore. I'm very sorry but there were complications with their wounds and they bled internally, there was nothing we could do." Kagome swallowed heavily and asked, "Are you saying they're dead?" The nurse said, "I'm very sorry." Kagome's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she feinted.   
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of room 105, staring into a concerned nurse's face. It hit Kagome of what had happened. 'They're dead? No, they can't be! They were getting better!' Suddenly what the nurse had said went through her head, "I'm very sorry but there were complications with their wounds and they bled internally, there was nothing we could do." Kagome just kept shaking her head in denial. The nurse grabbed Kagome's arm and helped her to stand up. Kagome was about to ask, "Are they really dead?" when she found that no sound came from her throat. She tried again. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.   
The nurse seemed to know what she was trying to ask and said, "Yes. Would you like to see them?" Kagome nodded. The nurse took her out of the room and around the hospital to a room with three tables in it. On the tables were bodies covered in white cloth. Kagome walked to them and pulled all the cloths back until the faces showed. Her mother's face, Sota's face, her grandpa's face. Their eyes were all closed. They were not breathing. Kagome gripped the table and started crying hysterically. The nurse thought it best to give the girl time to grieve.   
***Four days later***  
Kagome sat in front of three new graves. Her family had been buried behind the house. Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes as she placed a bouquet of flowers on each grave. She clasped her hands in prayer and prayed silently that her family's souls would rest peacefully in heaven. Kagome layed down on the graves and sobbed until her tears had run out and she had fallen asleep.   
***Three hours later***  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying on top of her family's graves. She quickly sat up and offered a prayer of forgiveness for lying on their graves. Kagome looked at herself and saw that her uniform was filthy with dirt and that her hands and legs were just as filthy. ' My face is probably filthy too.' Kagome slowly stood up and went inside the house. Kagome went into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She filled a bath and climbed in. She lay there for awhile, soaking, letting the dirt soak off her. She washed her hair then washed her body. She got out and dried herself on a towel. Only then did Kagome realize she had forgotten to get clean clothes. She wrapped herself tightly in the towel, picked up her dirty uniform, and went to her room, where she put on clean clothes. Now that she was clothed Kagome sat on her bed, staring off into space. Her dirty uniform lay on the floor. Just then her bedroom window opened and Inuyasha came into the room. "Kagome, you said you were only going to be gone a couple of days. I don't classify four as a couple." Inuyasha noticed the way Kagome was just sitting on her bed staring into space. "Kagome?" Kagome blinked and looked over at him. "Kagome are you all right?" Kagome put on a small smile and nodded. Kagome got off the bed and grabbed her backpack. She opened it and put clean clothes into it. Then she checked to see that she had everything she wanted, she did, so she closed her backpack. She slipped her backpack on and turned around, looking at Inuyasha.   
Inuyasha noticed the dirty uniform on the floor. ' So that's why she's not wearing it. It's filthy. It didn't look that dirty when she left.' Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome cross her arms and start tapping her foot. Inuyasha grinned. "Usually I'm the impatient one, not you." Kagome smiled a tiny smile. Inuyasha went over to her and grabbed her backpack off her back and said, "I'll carry this." Kagome left the room with Inuyasha following behind her.   
When they were outside Inuyasha noticed Kagome look in the direction of her house. Inuyasha asked, "Kagome? Are you coming?" Kagome nodded and they both headed into the wellhouse.  
Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were waiting for them. Kagome smiled at the sight of her friends. Sango noticed the pain in Kagome's eyes but didn't say anything. ' Kagome will tell me later.' Kagome walked forward and hugged everyone, including Miroku. Sango watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't grope Kagome. Shippo picked up on something the others had all missed. "Kagome why are you so quiet?" Kagome just looked at Shippo, blinking in surprise. She smiled and shrugged offhandedly. They all walked to the village.   
Inuyasha now noticed that Kagome hadn't said a word to him. This was strange. ' I'm going to find out what is up with her, no matter what.' They all walked into Kaede's hut. Kagome hugged Kaede in greeting. When Kagome pulled away Kaede saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "Kagome, child, what's wrong?" Kagome sat down and opened her bag, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote on it, "I have gone mute. I don't know why, so don't ask." She showed the paper to Kaede who said, "Mute? Are you sure?" Kagome nodded.   
Inuyasha said, "How can you be mute? Let's test it. Kagome say "sit"." Kagome's mouth moved to form the word, "Sit." but no sound came out. The group in the hut were shocked. Kagome was mute.  
Next  
Previous 


	9. Things Don't Just Happen

InuYasha Tendo @ Mannie.us   
**9.Things Don't Just Happen**  
Inuyasha asked Kagome, "How can you be mute? Doesn't something happen to make you go mute? You just don't suddenly go mute." Kagome looked down, then up at Sango. Sango took the hint and told the boys to leave the room. Inuyasha yelled, "Why? If Kagome's gonna tell you why she's mute I wanna know why too." Shippo yelled, "So do I!" Kagome was shaking her head and saying(well, mouthing), "It's not that." Sango said, "Guys just please leave." Miroku said, "As you wish, fair Sango." and left the hut. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head, as did Kagome. Sango whispered, "If you don't leave none of us will know what happened to make her mute." Inuyasha grumbled, "Fine." then grabbed Shippo and left the hut.   
Kagome grabbed the notebook she had used to say she was mute and started writing. She wrote, "I don't want you to have to read it. What if the boys stumbled across it?" Sango replied, "How else are you going to tell me?" Kagome said, "I could go back to my time and check out a book on sign language and we could both learn sign language." Sango said, "That sounds good." Kagome smiled, then grabbed her bag while waving goddbye. Sango stood up and said, "I'll make sure Inuyasha lets you go." Kagome nodded and they both left the hut.  
Inuyasha saw them and said, "Good, we're leaving." Kagome shook her head and pointed to herself while mouthing, "I'm leaving." Inuyasha said, "Huh?" Sango said, "Kagome wants to go home for a little, not even a full day, to go to this "library" and check out a book on sign language. Sign language is where you talk with your hands." Inuyasha said, "I guess she can go then. Just don't be gone too long." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye.  
Kagome was at the reference desk at the library. The lady looked up and asked what she wanted. Kagome pointed to a pad of paper and pen that were on the desk. The woman handed her the pad of paper and pen. Kagome wrote, "Where are the sign language books?" The woman read the message and wrote below what Kagome had written where to find the books. Kagome smiled and bowed her head in thanks. The woman said, "You're welcome." Then Kagome set off to find the books she would need.  
After a few minutes of searching Kagome finally found the sign language section. There was only one book left. She grabbed it, then went to the front desk to check it out to her library card. Kagome handed the woman the book and the card. The woman scanned the barcodes on the book and card, saying, "Due back on the 12th of October. Have a nice day!" Kagome nodded in reply, left the library and went back to her house. She put the book in her bag and jumped into the well.  
Kagome thought, ' I wasn't even gone two hours.' Inuyasha was there to greet her on the other side of the well.   
***Two days later***  
They had all been working hard on learning sign language the last few days. They were able to say only a few words of conversation to each other. Not to mention they were also looking for jewel shards. Kagome had taken a string and run it through her small notebook's rings and now she wore the notebook around her neck. When she wasn't using it she stuck the pen in the rings of the notebook. On the first page she kept useful phrases that she used everyday. Some of them being, "Good Morning. Good Night. How are you? I'm fine. Hi!" It took everyone a few more days to learn sign language fluently, and that's only because they practised it all the time.  
Kagome had been in the Sengoku Jidai a week. Everyone was suspicious as to why she hadn't tried to go home earlier. Kagome decided she had better go home, if only for a couple of days. So she wrote in her notebook, "Inuyasha I want to go home, now." The others also read it and Sango said, "Go right ahead Kagome. You've been here a week, you deserve to go home." Kagome nodded, waved, then left. Inuyasha was a little sulky as she left.   
***the next day***  
Kagome sat in class, mainly because it gave her something to do. Another reason was if she didn't have homework when she was in the Sengoku Jidai her friends would get suspicious. She had already let her teachers know she was mute so they never called on her.   
Kagome now sat at lunch, silently listening to her friends' chatter. One of her friends actually knew sign language so she said she would translate for Kagome. Kagome signed that she would be content with just listening. So her friends talked around her.   
The day had finally ended and Kagome was at home. She dropped her bag on the floor of her room and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, feeling completely alone. Kagome couldn't help it, she started crying hard. When she was done she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.   
Inuyasha opened Kagome's bedroom window and climbed into the room. He saw Kagome was asleep on the bed. He sniffed and smelled traces of her tears. ' She was crying? Why was she crying?" Kagome's back was to him but she rolled over in her sleep and he saw her tear-stained face. He went over to the side of the bed and crouched so he could see her face better.   
Just then Kagome opened her eyes and was met face to face with Inuyasha. All she did was blink at first, then she sat up. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kagome signed, "Why are you here?" Inuyasha's mouth just hung open as he tried to think of a reply. Kagome shook her head while signing, "That's ok. I'm just glad you're here." Inuyasha asked, "You are?" Kagome nodded and signed, "I was getting lonely. It's so quiet in the house with my family gone." Kagome's head dropped at this statement. She signed without looking up, "You want some food?" Inuyasha tilted Kagome's chin up so he could see her face. She smiled at him, a small smile, and signed, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. So whether or not you're hungry I'm going to go make some food." She stood up and left the room, heading to the kitchen.  
When Inuyasha got to the kitchen Kagome was fixing ramen. He grinned, she knew he loved ramen. In a few minutes they sat eating ramen at the kitchen table. Kagome signed, "After this I'll go pack my stuff and we can head for the Sengoku Jidai." Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Normally he had to drag Kagome away from her time. ' Must have to do with her family being gone on vacation.' So they finished their ramen and Kagome went upstairs and packed. She came down shortly and they left for the Sengoku Jidai.  
Inuyasha thought, ' There's definitely something wrong with Kagome. I'm going to find out what it is one of these days.'   
It was now nighttime at the Sengoku Jidai. Sango asked Kagome, "Kagome do you want to go the hot springs for a bath?" Translation:Kagome, do you want to go talk in private so you can tell me what's wrong. Kagome nodded. So both the girls went to the hot springs.  
Kagome and Sango were now both sitting naked in the hot springs that was a little ways away from the campsite. Well out of earshot of certain demons. Sango said, "Ok Kagome, tell me what's been bothering you." Kagome burst into tears and signed with shaky hands, "Sango, it hurts so much." Sango asked, "What hurts?" Kagome cried harder and signed with even shakier hands, "My family has died. All of them. The nurse said it was complications from their wounds. They died almost two weeks. It's the reason I went mute. I feinted after the nurse told me and when I woke up I couldn't speak." Sango said with a trembling voice, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh Kagome. Kagome." Sango quickly embraced Kagome and the girls hugged each other, crying, for quite awhile.   
Sango pulled her head away, started stroking Kagome's hair, and said, "You have to tell Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head with wide, scared eyes. Sango continued to stroke her hair while saying, "Yes, you have to. You don't have to do it tonight, but soon. Very soon." Kagome started to cry again. After awhile Sango said, "Come on, we better wash and get back. We've been here for awhile." Kagome nodded. So the girls washed and got out of the hot springs. They dried off and put on their clothes, then headed back to camp.   
This time Sango and Kagome couldn't even pretend to smile on their way back to camp, their hearts were too heavy with sadness. Inuyasha asked right away, "What's wrong?" Sango said quietly, "Tomorrow, Inuyasha. Kagome's tired." So Sango helped Kagome get to sleep, then went to sleep herself. Leaving the boys to wonder what had gone on between the girls.  
Next  
Previous 


	10. Ending 1

Hey Minna-san! This is one of the possible endings. I hope u enjoyed the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10. A Crucial Decision (Ending 1)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's feet. He was sitting next to her with his legs in a crossed position. Kagome slowly sat up. She took and deep breath and exhaled it.  
  
Inuyasha asked, "All right Kagome, something's wrong. You're hiding something and Sango won't tell me what it is. Tell me." Kagome took another deep breath. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream she had.  
  
The dream had been about her family. Her family had smiled at her and hugged her, asking a bunch of questions she wasn't able to answer orally. Sota had said, "What's wrong Kagome? Cat got you're tongue?" Kagome had stuck out her tongue, then hugged her family again, and that's where the dream ended.  
  
Kagome swallowed, trying to get ready for what the dream had told her. Kagome said with a scratchy, unused voice, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha there's something I have to tell you. It's really important so don't interrupt." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said, "I've been keeping something from you for awhile now. I was scared to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react. After talking with Sango I realize I have to tell you regardless of the consequences." Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed again.  
  
Now everyone else was awake and sitting up as well, listening tentatively to Kagome. Kagome couldn't open her eyes, she was too scared. She started shaking, taking shuddering breaths but not crying. Sango stood up, walked over to Kagome, and knelt next to her. Sango said comfortingly, while putting a hand on Kagome's back, "It's ok Kagome. You have to do this. Whatever happens you'll be ok, I'll make sure of it." Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Sango, then nodded.  
  
Kagome brought her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. She said with a trembling voice, "It all started a few weeks ago. I had been having the same horrible nightmare for days on end. The day I left to go home and take a math test at school was when it happened. I got home from school and...." Kagome proceeded to tell Inuyasha everything that happened that day. Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.  
  
Kagome continued with the story, "About two weeks ago I went to the hospital to visit my family." Kagome was now crying, but continued, "I went into the room and they weren't there. A nurse came in and said that there were complications with their wounds. They had died. I fainted and when I regained conciousness I couldn't speak, I was mute. Whenever I went home recently I would always go to their graves, offering flowers and prayers for their souls. I want to let you know Inuyasha that I don't blame you, not at all. That wasn't you who attacked them." Inuyasha said, "Are you blind? It was me that attacked and killed your family. It was me that caused you so much pain. I only know one way to deal with this." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms, Kagome still holding onto her backpack, stood up, and ran as fast as he could to the well.  
  
Sango yelled, "Inuyasha!", then climbed onto the transformed Kilala, along with Miroku and Shippo. They ran after the two as fast as Kilala could carry them.  
  
Inuyasha was now at the well. Kagome was struggling in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, screaming, "Inuyasha, no! NO!" Inuyasha said quietly, "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Sango and the others were just in time to see Inuyasha throw Kagome down the well. Sango screamed, "NO!" Miroku and Shippo could only stare with wide eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hand. In his hand he held the jewel shards that Kagome had had. Now Kagome had no jewel shards, no way of getting back to this time. Inuyasha turned around and was met with a very angry Sango. Sango screamed at him, "I promised her everything was going to be ok. I told her she'd stay here. How could you do that?! Do you not know how much pain she is in?" Inuyasha replied angrily, "Pain that I caused!" Sango didn't know how to reply. Inuyasha ran off before any of them could stop him.  
  
Kagome looked up from where she lay on the bottom of the well. Inuyasha's words rang through her head, "I'm sorry Kagome." Tears streamed down Kagome's face. Inuyasha had stolen her jewel shards, now she had no way to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome curled up, and cried some more until she had fallen asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in one of the higher branches of the Goshinboku. ' How could I have done such a thing? How could I have done that to Kagome? At least she's safe from me in her own time.'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well. All the events from earlier rushed into her head. Kagome got up and climbed the ladder out of the well.  
  
When she left the wellhouse she went to her family's graves. She knelt and prayed until the sun set. Then she went inside. She went to her room and layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering, ' How could Inuyasha have done this to me? It just proves he doesn't care about me. Sango said everything was going ok. She's such a liar, I hate her! I hate them all! They abandoned me! Everyone's abandoned me!' Kagome flopped over and buried her face in her pillow, too tired to even cry.  
  
The sun was just rising in the sky in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha watched it from his perch. As the sun rose he remembered what Kagome had said that he hadn't payed attention to before, "...I don't blame you, not at all." As she had fallen through the well he had heard Kagome say softly, "I love you. Goodbye."  
  
It came to Inuyasha that what he had done, throwing her into the well was one of the worst things he had ever done. Sango was right, Kagome was probably in more pain than him. She had no one now that he had thrown her down the well. He would go and bring her back, apologize for everything, tell her how he loved her too. Inuyasha stood and jumped from the tree, then ran to the well.  
  
Sango watched Inuyasha leave his branch of the Goshinboku and run off. ' He's heading to the well. Finally the blockhead realized it.' Sango looked over and saw Miroku watching as well. They both smiled at each other.  
  
Kagome sat in front of the shrine, adjacent to the wellhouse. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled the knife out its sheath and held it poised at her heart. She gripped the knife tighter and plunged it into her heart.  
  
Inuyasha had just jumped out of the well and had opened the wellhouse door to a horrible sight. Kagome on her knees with a knife in her heart, her hands clutching the hilt of the knife. He ran forward as fast as he could and caught her before she slumped forward. He said paniced, "Kagome!" Kagome said with her last breath, "Inuyasha, I love you." then died. Inuyasha tried to draw in breath but found he was having trouble breathing. His breath came in fast pants. He pulled Kagome more onto his lap and shook her gently, calling softly, "Kagome?" Then he got louder, "Kagome! Kagome! Come back!" Tears were now streaming down Inuyasha's cheeks. He circled his arms tighter and hugged Kagome's body to his. He said, "Kagome, I love you too." then lifted Kagome's head and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. It was their first kiss but Kagome would never feel it.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's body in his arms and stood up, heading for the well.  
  
'The others have to know about this.' Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kilala were all waiting by the well. Suddenly Shippo smelled Inuyasha's scent. In a second Inuyasha had jumped out of the well. The sight that greeted them shocked them all. Kagome lifeless in Inuyasha's arm, with a knife in her chest. Sango fell to her knees and said, "No. NO, IT CAN'T BE!" then started crying. Miroku went to his knees and drew Sango into a hug. Shippo started wailing, "Kagome!" while crying loudly. Kaede grabbed Shippo and held him, while staring grimly at Kagome's body. Kaede asked, "Inuyasha, is she really?" Inuyasha nodded grimly. That made everyone cry louder.  
  
Inuyasha said, "I'm going to bury her with her family. I brought her here because you all wouldn't believe me if I didn't bring proof. It'd be best to say your goodbyes now." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed forward, while Inuyasha layed Kagome's body gently on the ground. Sango took Kagome's hand in her two hands and kissed her hand while saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry all this happened to you. You were the best friend I ever had. I'll never forget you." She bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead, then put her hand down. Miroku came forward and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, saying, "Kagome, you were a true friend. Pure hearted, always cheerful, always helpful, and so strong. May your soul rest in peace forever and may your next life be a glorious one." He said the last sentence while putting a hand up to his chest in prayer, the other hand still on her forehead. Miroku took his hand from her forehead and stepped back.  
  
Shippo ran forward and buried his head between Kagome's breasts, sobbing. "Why, Kagome, why? You were like a second mother to me. I love you so much. I hope you're happier where you are. I'm always going to remember you." Kaede knelt next to Kagome's body and put her hands together in prayer. "Kagome, you were a wonderful person and were becoming a very strong miko. I hope that your soul rests in peace."  
  
Shippo sniffed and smelled the scent of Inuyasha's tears all over Kagome's body. Inuyasha said, "I'm taking her back now and burying her with her family." Sango asked, "Aren't you going to offer a prayer?" Inuyasha replied, "I already offered about a million of them and I'm going to offer more over her grave." Sango nodded, Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha had just finished burying Kagome. He put a large boulder at the head of her grave and used his claws to engrave this message:  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. 1982-1997. Loved life and was always cheerful. Loved many people and was loved back just as much. Her presence will stay with us forever. May her soul rest in peace." Inuyasha placed flowers he had picked from the garden and placed them on the grave. He knelt on the grave and clasped his hands in prayer. He closed his eyes and offered a million prayers for Kagome's soul, praying also that their souls would meet again. 


	11. Ending 2

10. A Crucial Decision (Ending 2)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's feet. He was sitting next to her with his legs in a crossed position. Kagome slowly sat up. She took and deep breath and exhaled it.  
  
Inuyasha asked, "All right Kagome, something's wrong. You're hiding something and Sango won't tell me what it is. Tell me." Kagome took another deep breath. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream she had.  
  
The dream had been about her family. Her family had smiled at her and hugged her, asking a bunch of questions she wasn't able to answer orally. Sota had said, "What's wrong Kagome? Cat got you're tongue?" Kagome had stuck out her tongue, then hugged her family again, and that's where the dream ended.  
  
Kagome swallowed, trying to get ready for what the dream had told her. Kagome said with a scratchy, unused voice, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha there's something I have to tell you. It's really important so don't interrupt." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said, "I've been keeping something from you for awhile now. I was scared to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react. After talking with Sango I realize I have to tell you regardless of the consequences." Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed again.  
  
Now everyone else was awake and sitting up as well, listening tentatively to Kagome. Kagome couldn't open her eyes, she was too scared. She started shaking, taking shuddering breaths but not crying. Sango stood up, walked over to Kagome, and knelt next to her. Sango said comfortingly, while putting a hand on Kagome's back, "It's ok Kagome. You have to do this. Whatever happens you'll be ok, I'll make sure of it." Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Sango, then nodded.  
  
Kagome brought her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. She said with a trembling voice, "It all started a few weeks ago. I had been having the same horrible nightmare for days on end. The day I left to go home and take a math test at school was when it happened. I got home from school and...." Kagome proceeded to tell Inuyasha everything that happened that day. Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.  
  
Kagome continued with the story, "About two weeks ago I went to the hospital to visit my family." Kagome was now crying, but continued, "I went into the room and they weren't there. A nurse came in and said that there were complications with their wounds. They had died. I fainted and when I regained conciousness I couldn't speak, I was mute. Whenever I went home recently I would always go to their graves, offering flowers and prayers for their souls. I want to let you know Inuyasha that I don't blame you, not at all. That wasn't you who attacked them." Inuyasha said, "Are you blind? It was me that attacked and killed your family. It was me that caused you so much pain. I only know one way to deal with this." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms, Kagome still holding onto her backpack, stood up, and ran as fast as he could to the well.  
  
Sango yelled, "Inuyasha!", then climbed onto the transformed Kilala, along with Miroku and Shippo. They ran after the two as fast as Kilala could carry them.  
  
Inuyasha was now at the well. Kagome was struggling in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, screaming, "Inuyasha, no! NO!" Inuyasha said quietly, "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Sango and the others were just in time to see Inuyasha throw Kagome down the well. Sango screamed, "NO!" Miroku and Shippo could only stare with wide eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hand. In his hand he held the jewel shards that Kagome had had. Now Kagome had no jewel shards, no way of getting back to this time. Inuyasha turned around and was met with a very angry Sango. Sango screamed at him, "I promised her everything was going to be ok. I told her she'd stay here. How could you do that?! Do you not know how much pain she is in?" Inuyasha replied angrily, "Pain that I caused!" Sango didn't know how to reply. Inuyasha ran off before any of them could stop him.  
  
Kagome looked up from where she lay on the bottom of the well. Inuyasha's words rang through her head, "I'm sorry Kagome." Tears streamed down Kagome's face. Inuyasha had stolen her jewel shards, now she had no way to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome curled up, and cried some more until she had fallen asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in one of the higher branches of the Goshinboku. ' How could I have done such a thing? How could I have done that to Kagome? At least she's safe from me in her own time.'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well. All the events from earlier rushed into her head. Kagome got up and climbed the ladder out of the well.  
  
When she left the wellhouse she went to her family's graves. She knelt and prayed until the sun set. Then she went inside. She went to her room and layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering, ' How could Inuyasha have done this to me? It just proves he doesn't care about me. Sango said everything was going ok. She's such a liar, I hate her! I hate them all! They abandoned me! Everyone's abandoned me!' Kagome flopped over and buried her face in her pillow, too tired to even cry.  
  
The sun was just rising in the sky in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha watched it from his perch. As the sun rose he remembered what Kagome had said that he hadn't payed attention to before, "...I don't blame you, not at all." As she had fallen through the well he had heard Kagome say softly, "I love you. Goodbye."  
  
It came to Inuyasha that what he had done, throwing her into the well was one of the worst things he had ever done. Sango was right, Kagome was probably in more pain than him. She had no one now that he had thrown her down the well. He would go and bring her back, apologize for everything, tell her how he loved her too. Inuyasha stood and jumped from the tree, then ran to the well.  
  
Sango watched Inuyasha leave his branch of the Goshinboku and run off. ' He's heading to the well. Finally the blockhead realized it.' Sango looked over and saw Miroku watching as well. They both smiled at each other.  
  
Kagome sat in front of the shrine, adjacent to the wellhouse. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled the knife out its sheath and held it poised at her heart.  
  
Inuyasha had just jumped out of the well and had opened the wellhouse door to a horrible sight. Kagome with a knife poised to stab her heart. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could and knocked the knife out of her hand.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to plunge the knife into her heart a hand knocked the knife out of her grip. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. Before she could even take her next breath she wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms. He was squeezing her against his body. He pulled away from her and asked angrily, "What the hell were you thinking?!" Before she could even answer Inuyasha had squeezed Kagome's body against his. After quite awhile Inuyasha pulled away and said, "Kagome, how could you even think of doing this? You are not alone no matter what you think. Kagome, I love you." Then Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed back, tears streaming down her face. Tears of relief, joy, and love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So that was the other possible ending. I hope u guys enjoyed the story. Please review! Arigato! 


End file.
